


Pretty Young Thing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pretty Young Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besamislabios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamislabios/gifts).



  


**Title:** Pretty Young Thing  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1060  
 **Content:** Rough sex, oral, anal  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thanks to [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) for the once over. Written for [](http://besamislabios.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**besamislabios**](http://besamislabios.dreamwidth.org/) who asked for 'Teddy/James/Scorpius'. I went with smut—hope that's OK. ;)

Scorpius is completely naked and on his knees, sucking James's cock. Teddy is watching the hollows in his cheeks; his pink, moist lips slide back and forth on James's shaft; the way his back arches and his hips cant upwards in invitation. And he can't decide which way he wants Scorpius.

Sitting in his lap would be good, or maybe up against the wall. No, like he is now, maybe. On his hands and knees.

"Stand up, Jamie," he says and when Scorpius starts to pull off, he puts a hand to his shoulder. "You, keep sucking."

James stands and Scorpius has to as well, his hands going to James's hips to steady himself as he's bent at the waist, arse in the air. It's awkward and looks uncomfortable, but Teddy doesn't care. He runs a hand over Scorpius's pale skin from the top of his shoulder, along his back, down to his arse.

He steps behind him, both hands working the firm flesh of his arse, squeezing his cheeks together then pulling them apart to get a glimpse of his small, pink hole. His cock throbs as he imagines pushing inside in a single thrust, listening to Scorpius cries being muffled by James's cock stuffed in his mouth.

No, he'll be gentle though. At least at first. He knows his size _is_ impressive and takes some getting used to.

Teddy reaches for the phial of lube and pours some over two fingers.

When he presses them in, Scorpius whimpers and James groans.

"I love that sound," James says and moves a hand to Scorpius's hair, tipping his head up a bit. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Scorpius hums, nodding slightly, his mouth open wide as James continues pushing his cock between his lips.

Teddy adds a third finger and considers a fourth but he wants Scorpius to feel every inch. He's sure the only people Scorpius has fucked before were his dorm mates and he didn't think any of them could hope to compete with what Teddy had.

"Ready?" Teddy asks but doesn't wait for an answer. He pulls his fingers free and James grins at him.

"He's ready. Wants your big cock in him. Don't you, Scorpius?"

Teddy groans as Scorpius pushes back, seeking his cock and who is he to deny him? He strokes his length with the lube and presses the head of his cock to Scorpius's hole.

"Oh," he says softly, closing his eyes as he's enveloped in incredible tightness, almost unbearable heat.

He rocks his hips, pushing forward and easing back, until the tension leaves Scorpius's body and he can feel him welcoming him inside. Finally, he slides all the way in and pauses, panting.

Teddy opens his eyes and first looks at James, who is holding Scorpius under his shoulders.

"Good?" James mouths.

"Yeah," he breathes and James's eyes blaze.

"Fuck him then." James starts fucking Scorpius's mouth again, snapping his hips and plunging into his throat.

Teddy watches then pulls almost completely out before slamming back in. Scorpius nearly screams but widens his thighs, eager for more.

"You enjoyed that." Teddy does it again, his fingers seeking Scorpius's bony hips and soon they are moving rhythmically, Teddy pushing Scorpius onto James and back again.

Teddy can tell James is getting close. His hips move faster and faster, his mouth falls slack, his hands are tangled in Scorpius's hair, pulling his head down to meet his thrusts.

"Christ, fuck," he exclaims and stills, Scorpius swallowing and spluttering when James pulls away.

James keeps a hand on his shoulder, pressing him down but moves beside him and grips his hips, helping Scorpius fuck himself on Teddy's cock.

"That's so fucking hot, Teddy," James says and Teddy grins, watching his cock disappear into Scorpius's hole while James keeps the rhythm, spreading Scorpius's cheeks for a better view.

Scorpius is panting but saying nothing and Teddy can't stand it.

"Is this what you wanted? Wanted my big cock in your arse?" Teddy punctuates the word cock with a deep thrust. "Answer me."

"Yes, fuck, yes. Fuck me harder," Scorpius begs. Teddy groans and then sees James hand slip down and start stroking Scorpius's cock. Taking a breath he slams into Scorpius over and over, his hands hardly able to keep a grip on his sweaty skin.

Teddy adjusts his angle and Scorpius wails, arse clenching, James is the only thing keeping him upright. Teddy pounds into him until he sees stars, pulsing hotly into his arse. He feels like he's run a mile and collapses back onto the sofa, a chuckle escaping him as he sees James helping Scorpius upright, his knees nearly buckling.

James is already half-hard as he settles down next to Teddy and they watch Scorpius moving slowly as he gathers his clothes from the floor. When he's dressed, he smoothes his hair though his face is still pink and shiny. He doesn't look like he's in a hurry to leave, Teddy notices with satisfaction.

"I—I guess I'll go now," Scorpius says, eyes widening when he sees Teddy reach over and start to stroke James's cock.

"See you around," James says, spreading his thighs and letting his head fall back.

"Right." Scorpius's tongue darts out, his eyes never leaving Teddy's hand moving up and down.

"Unless you'd like to stay a little longer," Teddy says casually, flicking his thumb over the head of James's cock.

Scorpius snaps his head to meet Teddy's eyes. "What?"

"If you don't have anywhere to be…." Teddy trails off and pinches one of James's nipples with his free hand.

"No." Scorpius swallows before continuing. "I'm not expected."

"Good. Good," Teddy says softly. "I think it would be best if you got undressed again, then, Scorpius." He bends his head and laves at James's nipple, worrying it with his teeth.

"Jamie," he says, his lips travelling up to James's neck, "I think Scorpius wants to stay a little longer."

James tips his head to the side and his eyes flutter open. "I have a little problem." James rolls his hips, thrusting into Teddy's hand.

"Well, maybe Scorpius can help you out." Teddy turns and smiles when he sees Scorpius holding his cock in his hand. He's barely moving it but he is nevertheless. "Would you like that, Scorpius? Want to ride Jamie?"

Two men emit identical moans and Teddy just smiles.

"Good boy."


End file.
